User talk:Koveras Alvane
Hi, welcome to Mirror's Edge Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the City page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Exlonox (Talk) 11:12, July 31, 2009 Admin Stuff Sorry but due to life issues i haven't been active on this site at all. You seem to have control over things and so i'll promote you to sysop + beuro. That way you can sort out all of the problems. Also once, you've been promoted, request for my rights on this site to be taken as i'm not active on this site. Thanks, [[User:The parkster|''the parkster]] [[w:c:Burnout:Main Page|'@Burnopedia''']] 16:19, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Heh, that was unexpected, I guess. ^^ Well, I don't know about removing your admin rights. The more admins, the better, I think. If you don't want to be bothered by requests like mine, just place a notice that you are currently inactive on your user page. ^^ Thanks for the promotion, by the way. --Koveras Alvane 17:56, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Logo Hey there I improved the file Onepointoh.png, but the link needs to be corrected in the CSS. Could you do it?... Thanks. Klow 01:57, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Hi, I'd do it, if I knew what CSS I need to edit and where. ^^ I always thought the logo is configured in the LocalSettings.php... --Koveras Alvane 08:46, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::MediaWiki:Monaco.css. Change this to that. ;-) Klow 08:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::: OK, did that. :) Btw, I'm using the Monobook skin and that image doesn't show up for me (only the transparent "Mirror's Edge Wiki" logo). ^^ --Koveras Alvane 17:38, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::: Damn I don't think the layout colors are well chosen, it's hard to read properly these diffs. Anyway the links you put are correct, just refresh your cache (that did it for me). Klow 23:33, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Nah, I think it's because the Monobook doesn't support two logos to be combined into one. Although... I could try something, gimme a sec. --Koveras Alvane 18:10, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Alright, that should be good enough. --Koveras Alvane 18:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Misc Hey. I put a proper favicon and added tons of HQ pics to Faith's page. ;-) Klow 21:13, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. :) Could you perhaps upload some pictures for other articles, too? ^^ I'm too busy IRL for that myself but it was on my to-do list... :Btw, would you like to have sysop rights? You know, just in case you want to remove some unused images? --Koveras Alvane 11:26, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd be glad to. I'll see what I can do for the other needed pics. But I'm also busy IRL and on Combine OverWiki, if you heard of it, so I won't spend hours here. But some stuff here and there is better than nothing! Klow 11:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, you are all sysop'ed up. ;) --Koveras Alvane 13:22, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! :-) Klow 22:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::What sims game was that sims faith in and how did you get her? Thanks! :::::I really have no idea. :D Have you tried googling? --Koveras Alvane 06:46, October 25, 2010 (UTC) So far So far I changed some things in the layout, since the font and background colors for the page history or editing were very badly chosen. I also changed how the logo is displayed, changed the big logo on the main page to a tidier one. Deleted some orphaned images, added missing templates in characters pages, and added many useful links to the toolbox, as well as removing the redundant "Create a new article" and "Upload a new image", looking better in the toolbox. I also protected some files, pages or templates, and replaced the Wikia logo and the header button with better antialiased versions. ;-) Klow 22:24, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the good work. Keep it up. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 16:03, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Images Hello. I tried to add the image "faith_door_shadow.jpg" into the spoiler template but I couldn't get it to work. The image added successfully but the text did not stay the correct way. Please help. -Dueler65 :Is this what you had in mind? --Koveras Alvane 15:31, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Fake eh? Haha nice to meet you too :) Yes, I'm quite sure I'm 17 years old! And I'm pretty happy about it haha. About the grammar, well...I guess I'm a little OCD when it comes to that. I really can't stand (especially on wikis) when I see incorrect grammar hehe. Sorry if it scared youuuuu ;) oh..if you really wanna see how I type when I talk to friends and such, here's a little excerpt: heyyy, wassup? how are you? i have no idea what im saying...this is just an excerpt for this very cool person right here who likes mirrors edge just as much as i doooo...wheeeee :D so yeah, nice to meet you!! :D oh and sorry this message is so long haha Rasengirl15 :D 17:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :I see. Well, it's definitely great to have someone here who knows her grammar. ^^ I myself am a bit of a Grammer Nazi, so yeah... Welcome to our wiki. ^^; --Koveras Alvane 18:48, July 31, 2011 (UTC) : : : :Yay for grammar haha. And thank you, it's very nice to be welcomed :3 I really should go on here more...I haven't been here for a while...It's been like 15 days since you wrote that message...my bad! Rasengirl15 :D 20:35, August 14, 2011 (UTC)